Our pasts can take us to our new futures
by zella5752
Summary: (CROSS OVER) Kai had a painful past, Cole had a sad past, and Danny Fenton had a fake and scary past. but they do have one thing in common. the same person that made it all happen. they all also meet up together. includes DANNY PHANTOM(AFTER PP). WARNING: RATED T FOR CUSSING, SELF HARM, AND very little SEXUAL CONTENTS. Don't like this, don't give me mean comments, just don't read.
1. Chapter 1

amity park

It is August, and it is the three years after the disasteroid incident.

Ever since daniel DANNY fenton turned 18 things have been getting weirder. Now he has been deep voiced, mostly quite, changed his entire look having black and a little red, changed his eye color to red, and had just gotten an ear piercing.

To his friends, he was cold and to his classmates and strangers he was a monster. But to his parents, he was distant and VERY disrespectful, cursing and yelling at them for no reason. No one knows why he was like this. No one knows how to make him come back to normal. The other things that were weird, was that he also had stronger strength, not eating much, cutting his self, and very fast speed. His parents say its cuz he IS Danny Phantom, but its still weird. Just last week he had pushed his mom onto the wall, with bruises on her shoulders. For until then, he would cut school and stay in his room. Any time his parents would go in there, he would scream and argue and shout GET THE F### OUT!

They both think he was doing drugs but that wouldn't explain the speed and strength. He was probably involved in partying but there was no records that he was in any club and surveillance showed nothing helpful. Danny's sister also thought he was on drugs, just a few days ago jazz came after her mom called. and told her what happened, and of course she was furious. So she went up to his room and danny was just mumbling something, saw her, and was NOT happy to see her, would not talk then she walked out. She was scared, then left back to the college she was in, wishing them luck.

Jack and maddie were back on their own now.

_present_

It is nine twenty four in the morning, and it is a new day for everyone this Friday morning in Casper high. We all know Sam and Danny had been dating since the disasteroid incident but not anymore. He and her just broke up a few months ago cuz of the attitude. Right now, there is Danny walking to his licker getting ready for his classes, when suddenly, Tucker shows up and tries to have a conversation.

"Hey dude, how's it going."

No answer

"Danny please, say something."

Still no answer. Then suddenly the bell rings.

"Danny i just-"

He slams the locker and finally says to him, in a mumbling voice,

"Go to class T"

Yep, ever since his CHANGE he started to call him T. Then he walks past by Sam and says nothing to her, that gets sam feeling hurt. Oh well, she will have to talk with him later.

Soon classes end with lancer pulling him back. To lancer he has never done this at all, not even being quiet with Sam and tucker around. Of course he knows that he is phantom but this is still very strange. It is also strange that hardly any ghost came by around amity park. They probably noticed too.

"Mr. Fenton-"

"Stop calling me that."

Frustrated, he then said

"Fine, Danny, what has been going on at home? Are you ok?"

"Really lancer, you're gonna ask me THAT, when you know obviously there is s### going everyday. No nothing is ok. Every day at the house Maddie is always on my neck, thinking i am on drugs, always going through my own personal shit, knowing i got nothing. And then there is Jack who of course you know is always embarrassing. And then there is everyone else including Sam and Tucker. Who doesn't understand the meaning of LEAVE ME ALONE, all you mother f####### even more f##### up than the lunch ghost and boxy and skulker combined!"

And just like that he paced out the room to go home. That also leaves Mr. Lancer shocked and worried for him. Sadly things hadn't turn up at the house either. He walks and goes up the stairs to the door. Opens it, slams it, and goes straight up the stairs without saying hi to his parents.

"Danny aren't you gonna say hi to us ?"

"F### OFF ME JACK!"

That made jack turned pissed, being sick of this, and ran up the stairs to him. He started screaming his name, with no answer. So with no choice he went in his room.

"DAMN JACK WHAT THE F###IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Number one don't talk to me like that, and two, the next time you do that i will be grounding you."

"And what huh, cuz you guys have been getting on my nerves, trying to give me drug tests, and also, i get here and i can't relax for less than four minutes. You guys need to chill and stop bothering me that way i would not be shouting at you. Now can you get out."

"Wait Danny i just-"

"No just shut up, shut up, and get the hell out, NOW. And leave me alone."

Jack soon goes downstairs, looking he is about to explode. while upstairs, Danny is mad and upset, he gets his razor and starts cutting himself. then he says to himself,

"they're not even my real parents."

and cried sleeping.

* * *

Ninjago 

It is now summer, a few months since Zane died, and no one is the same anymore. Cole and Kai decided to move out and Jay and Nya also. For Nya's protection and health, Cole decided to end the fight, and let Jay have her. Nya thought it was a good idea, and jay just smiled and mouthed to him _thank you. _When Jay and Cole were alone, they talked, said sorry, and made up. Now Kai and Cole were living by themselves in different apartments. They were the quietest of the group. Cole got a job as an archest and teaches people how to use a bow and arrows. He seemed to have fun with it, but inside he still misses two certain people, Zane and Lou. Zane was actually like a brother he never had. And he wants his father back. He moved to anther city, in another country. He now lives in the United States, in upstate New York. They called each other once in a while ever since the funeral.

They seemed to be almost as closer as they were years ago, before his mother went missing. here is how it happened. years ago, his mother and he were always playing in their old house and backyard. As a child, the backyard was his favorite place to play, especially during winter, with the snow being the white blanket on the ground. Sometimes he would tell his mother secrets about his father. he called her his "diary". In the winter, it was his favorite place to play, and he loved it when he and his father would sit around a campfire and his mother would bring hot cocoa out, along with s'mores on a plate. One day after a blizzard, his father was out shoveling the snow away from the door. Cole and his mom was making a snowman. Then all of a sudden, _BOOM_.

The loud explosion interrupted their fun, and the adults ran to protect their families. Since cole's mother was a paramedic, she rushed to help. But unfortunately, she went a little too far. Then an hour and a half after she left, every house was burned, broken, or covered in blood. Once in a while, or once in a blue moon, crime would happen. After everything was going smooth, Lou and Cole looked all around the neighborhood, but no one has seen her. After a week of searching for her, everything stopped. Cole started getting more quieter, and Lou started working later hours to pay the bills. They started getting more distant to each other, and that was how everything about music and his father's hopes for him started. Now, snow seems like a horrible reminder of his mother's disappearance and of zane's death.

That was cole's childhood.

This was nothing compared to kai's childhood though. Kai now lives in a nice huge apartment that has a nice view of New Ninjago City. He is now in his bed thinking about his self. He is so much different than the rest of the group. The others got a job, but so did he. He works in a hardware store, as a full-time employer. But there is a secret that he has, and have been hiding it for a couple weeks. He has a special ability to fight fast and skillfully. Here is how it works.

First he would pay attention to something, like a crime, and watch in slow motion. He would see the blood veins on the person, the search for tattoos and jewelry, then he would watch around the room or place for anything to use. Then he would count seconds, then what three guys could do in 30 seconds, he could do it in 28 seconds. Like this one time, some guys were taking money from one of his co workers, and a ring that used to be her mother's. As the thief was doing so, Kai carefully looked at the guy, who had a gun in his hands. As he ran off, Kai looked at the License plate and tracked him. That night, he took a hammer, and used it to kill him. The next day, the ring was found in the cash register. The only people that knows it is him, are the ones that die seconds later. It is so secretive that not even his own sister Nya knows. Here is how it all came to be, and why his mother was never talked about.

His childhood:

When he was 4 years old, he and Nya were the luckiest kids, to have fun parents. Like Cole's family, they were so fun especially in the weekends. Some nights they would sit down, watch movies, and have popcorn. But one night, his father was killed, murdered, outside his house. Kai could still remember that look on his face when he was taking his last breath. The look in his eyes as he was dying, is how he is tearing up now. Kai remembers the funeral, and his mother drinking every night. But he also remembers the new boyfriend that she brought home. One night, when he was sleeping, he remembers when his mother came from the bar drunk, went to his room, and locked the door.

_Flashback_

_ She comes in the room and locks the door. She then walks slowly to his bed and starts touching him, sexually feeling him. He then woke up._

_ "Mmh, mommy?"_

_ "Shh, Kai just relax."_

_ "mommy what are you doing?"_

_ "I said to relax Kai."_

_ She starts going to his pants rim and pulls it down. Kai was a kid, but he wasn't stupid to know that parents aren't supposed to touch their kids like that. It was RAPE. _

_ The next morning, she was missing, and all her stuff was missing. Nya was three and knows that her mom was gone. Kai didn't do anything, because after last night, he realized that she was a perverted hag. Then Tim, the boyfriend, was now the guardian. since then every morning, it would be beatings and rape, blaming him for his mother leaving. most of the times he would think about his dad, even though he burned the photos. Throughout the years, he would go to school, just for a few days a month. the rest of those days he would take care of the shop. Those mornings would start with rape. Then at 12, he was like enough is enough, so he actually tried to kill him but unfortunately, it didn't work. It ended up with him get cut on the face, and he gets raped so bad, he bled. The next day, he disappeared. Then the rest of his life he let Nya go to school and he would stay home and take care of the home. Nya knew about him wanting to be a lawyer, but he never got real education. So he let him use her books and taught him everything she learned, all the way to 9th grade. But the sad thing was, that he would go to bed hungry and tired at midnight. And wake up at 5 o'clock in the morning to get things ready. His childhood was not like childhoods should be. Every now and then he still think of the incest. _

_Flashback over_

Just thinking about it always made him cry like crazy. He is now sobbing, thinking of how he lost Zane, who taught him that a ninja never gives up. Well, now he has a new special ability. But why?

He said to himself, that when he finds him, he would kill him. Ever since Zane died, he has been practicing his concentration, his speed, and paid much more attention to his surroundings. He also brought a watch for these moments. To other people, it is killing, but to him, its justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Amity park

The next morning was a Friday, and today is also the week anniversary when he found out that Sam and Tucker were actually cheating on him. Danny broke up with her because she cheated on him. But Sam wanted to break up with him because of his change. Danny had also told her," I don't care about how I look, and besides you are a gothic loving slut who cheated on me with Tucker the day after my birthday. I don't want to see you EVER again." And he hasn't seen her since then. It was only 9 in the morning, so he had nothing to do today. So then he transformed into Phantom, but its not the same uniform that he had a few years back. Instead of a black and white jumpsuit, he now had a fitted black shirt with his logo, a white short sleeved open jacket, with green outlines. He also has black jean pants with a white belt. And white biker boots with black fingerless gloves. He flew out of his room, and find that his parents are not around. Still in a pissy mood, he went into the attic and looked around, there was a box full of his old things and photos.

One thing that made him believe that they're not his parents. He couldn't find his birth records. Instead, he found letters from the adoption agency, and his biological grandmother. There is also a photo of an adult male holding a little infant. And he could see that the baby had brown eyes. As he started thinking, his eye started itching and he starts rubbing.

Danny: "Shit. I forgot."

Since he now wears contacts, he has to take them off before going to bed. And when he wakes up, he must clean them and then wear them. But he forgot to do that routine last night. So he takes them off and looks in the mirror, and looks into those chocolate brown eyes. The truth is, that he figured out that his blue eyes were never real. He remembers how it happened

**_flashback_**

_ He went to put on his new contacts that he had just gotten. It was the day after he found out that sam cheated on him. It had bad effects on him, he also changed his wardrobe to not only red and black, but also got red streaks in his hair. Then on the same day, he got his ear pierced three times._

_ Anyway, as he was going to put them on, he felt like his eyes were burning up. So he rubbed them, but as he did, he felt something in his eye shift. He stopped and felt his eye. But he couldn't feel anything. So he grabbed the thing on his eye and pulled it out. When he did, his eye started burning worse. But with one hand covering that eye, he used the other eye to see what it was. In the sink, lied a plastic eye shaped piece, that was actually a contact lense, that looked real old, no wonder why his eyes have been itching for a few years. Then he said to himself,_

_ "Wait, if that's a lense, then my eyes are really,"_

_..._

_ He looked in the mirror, slowly moving his hand away from his closed eye, then opened it, and-_

_ Danny: "Holy shit! I fuckin knew it! But then wait a minute."_

_ He went to his other eye, and did the same thing to his other eye. Without those old contacts, this is what he really looked like. The only question is, why and when did he start wearing those?_

_ He will have to figure really that out later, cuz now he wants to try the new ones on._

**_Flashback ended_**

He remembers that period perfectly well, but if that infant in the picture is him, then where is that adult? But then he remembers the letter from his biological family member. He looked on the envelope, the return address was covered in white out. So he looked through the adoption papers, he realized that his birth date was fake too. His real birthday was not April 3rd, it was January 4th.

Danny: "Huh, no wonder why my voice changed that month. Those freaking liars, and when we're they gonna tell me?"

As he was getting ready to go to his room, he sees another box, but an older box. He goes over to it and kneels down to open it, but then hears a loud booming sound, that scared the shit out of him.

Danny: "The fuck! Who's there?"

After a few minutes no answer, so he goes back to this big package. It was labeled KAREN HENCE AND FAMILY. That got him real curious, so he opened it. As he did, he sees old video tapes, photos, and an old teddy bear with a name that said COLE, written in silver on an orange shirt. It was real cute.

"Aww, poor kid must have lost this during moving."

He then started looking through the photos, of the nice looking family. Then he sees a kid with black hair, holding the bear. It was so cute, probably the cutest looking kid he has seen. He looked in the back of the picture, it said SPRING OF 1999, COLE'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT, APRIL 12TH. In the photo, it seemed like he loved that toy, he saw it in every picture. Only problem is, that this was from 1999, now he is a little older than him. He kept looking through the box, and found the family. A beautiful mother, a good looking father, and the cute kid. But he still doesn't know how it got there, but he will find out sooner or later.

* * *

Ninjago

Cole has been thinking a lot about the other ninja, and thought, W_hy not go pay a little visit and ask them if they wanna go with me to my dad's new place?_

Cole's father is turning 40 years old in three days. So he called him and asked Cole if he would like to go over to the United States and celebrate as a family. Cole answered sure and he asked where his address was. It was in Amity, upstate New York. Lou told him that there will be plane tickets in the mail probably by tomorrow, one for everybody**(every ninja, except Zane, and Nya)**. Cole then hung up, got his sweater, and left the house. When he goes outside, he sees that it was going to rain soon. So he puts on his hood. The first and closest place to go to was Nya and Jay's apartment. They actually got an apartment that was a little smaller than his, but was still nice. This was going to go well or wrong, because he hasn't seen them since they moved there, which was a month ago.

He finally got there to the location, a 5 story building. He walks inside, and sees Lloyd waiting for the elevator, what a big surprise.

Cole: "Lloyd "

He looks at him, looking really surprised. "Cole? I didn't expect to see you here. how have you been?"

Cole: "I've been doing good. so how's everything going on with your parents?"

His expression went from happy and surprised, to a little disappointed.

Lloyd: "Well, my mom is actually sick, so I had to make this visit shorter than I wanted to."

_DING!_

Cole: "Oh, what's wrong with her?"

Lloyd: "I don't know, she started with stomach pains, now she has a fever and starts throwing up for no reason. She probably has the stomach flu, cuz now Dareth is sick."

_DING!_

Cole: "We're here."

The elevator opens and the exit to the end of the hall. Then Lloyd started to change the subject.

Lloyd: "So, I finally hear you talk, but have you talked to Kai yet, I haven't seen him or heard from him since... the funeral."

They got to the apartment, and Cole started talking as they rung the doorbell.

"No, I haven't heard anything from him, he's probably still coping. We all are. I am actually going to ask them if they have his address. He never gave it me."

Then as Lloyd went to ask something else, the door opens and there's Jay, who looked very happy to see them, but surprised at Cole.

Jay: "Lloyd, I was about to call you to ask if you were coming. And hey Cole, feeling better?"

They entered the apartment and sat on their couch. Lloyd seemed excited and said, "I know right, and I found him entering the building."

Cole smiled and spoke. "Yeah I actually came to ask you a couple things. Where's Nya?"

Jay had a suspicious look on his face. "Cole, I thought we talked about this."

Cole was a little confused about what he just said. As Cole was thinking, Jay waited for him to answer. Then he remembered, them arguing about-, "OH, no, no Jay, I didn't mean it like _that. _I meant _where is she? _I actually wanted to talk to you _both_. About my dad."

Jay felt stupid, he still didn't get over that. "Oh. sorry, she should be here in a minute, she just went to the supermarket. So how is your dad, I haven't seen him in a while."

Cole: "He's actually doing good, he moved to the United States, and-"

Lloyd and Jay interrupted him, "THE UNITED STATES!"

Cole flinched at to how loud they yelled, then said, "Yeah the United States, what's wrong with that?!"

At least Jay calmed down, "Cole, your dad lives in one of the most scariest places, in the world, especially in new jersey, there lives the Jersey Devil, and in the forest states, there's Bigfoot."

Lloyd laughed and said, "Jay, you watch too much television. I heard the United States is actually a VERY nice place to live in. Because one, there is no such thing as bigfoot, and two, there is no such thing as a jersey devil. And three, its exactly like here. Seriously, what channels have you been watching?"

Its been a while since he laughed like this. After Cole stops laughing, he said, "Jay you won't have to worry about that. That's actually what I want to talk to you about-"

"Oh, hey guys!" Nya has just arrived in time.

Cole:"Hey Nya, how are you?"

Nya**:**"I am doing really good, heard you got a job as an arching teacher."

Cole:"I did actually, its actually really fun." _Yeah, much better than fighting._

Lloyd:"Hey, hate to ruin your conversation, but Cole want to talk to you guys about something"

Cole:"Um Lloyd, it involves all of you, actually."

Lloyd: "Oh, ok I will stay longer."

Jay: "So what did your father ask us?"

Cole: "He called me this morning and asked if you guys wanna go celebrate his 40th birthday in upstate New York. He got us plane tickets for the five of us. I told him about Zane after the funeral, so its me, you three, and Kai. That's the other thing I want to talk to you about. Have you talked to him yet?

Nya: "No actually, I tried calling him, but he never answered back. I text him, he doesn't text me back. I'm getting worried."

Cole: "Do you guys have his address?"

Jay: "Yeah its in the 15 story building, by the park, and the memorial. Apartment 12H"

Lloyd: "You mean that building where rich people live in? What job does he have?"

Jay: "I don't know, I heard he works in a hardware store."

Cole: "Oh, ok. So are you guys coming or not?"

Lloyd, Jay, and Nya: "Of course we're going-"

_RING! RING! RING!_

That was Cole's IPhone 6, they all got the same thing, but in different colors, based on their elements.

Cole: "Sorry guys I got to take this, I'll have your tickets by tomorrow, see you later!"

As he got up and went to leave, they all yelled bye. He finally got out the apartment and answered the phone. It was his neighbor, who was also the apartment manager, named Cal.

Cole: "hey Cal, what's up? There's what? What does he want? Well, what does he look like?" As he listened, he realized, it was Kai. _It's Kai, what does he want? _"Uh, let him in my place, it must be important. Don't worry I know him. All right, see you later."

He goes to his building, into the elevator, pressed his number, 4, and waited. As he was in the elevator, he started getting anxious, wondering, _W__hy did it take so long for him to call him, 4 months_. The elevator opens up, and he steps out to go down the hall. And he sees Cal outside his door.

Cole: "Hey Cal, is he inside?"

Cal: "Yes I just let him in. See ya later."

Cole: "Bye."

He opens his door, and finds Kai sitting on the couch, looking paler and a bit thinner than months ago. And his hair was a bit of a darker color, still spiked.

Kai: "Hey Cole."


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry i haven't updated, but now I'm back. Warning for mentions of rape as you read on.**

* * *

Amity park

_Danny's POV_

I started looking through whole box. Then I see a young kid, probably around 5 years old. This young boy was with his parents. How did this box get here? And why is it here? The year was 1999, so he's probably 20 years old now. But where is he now?

As I started going throughout the box, I see an envelope with a letter in it. It was to Cole. That must be the kid. It also says, for your 18th birthday. The letter says:

Son, when you read this, you will be confused but you must know this. The day I disappeared, I knew something was going to happen. The night before, I had a dream, that turned real. I was taken hostage by Fabian Holster and his partner, Ryan Fenton. I was held for three hours, they wanted to take you away. I worked for an agency that searches for terrorists before I met your father, they told me, threatened me, if I didn't take you to them, they would take me. They would take any child and woman and sell them to billionaires as slaves. I didn't want you to get hurt. So as I went to help the people during the attack, I also let them take me. I didn't leave you because I never loved you, I left to protect you. And I also want you to know, you should never ever come looking for me. They would kill you. I love you and your father very much. This letter is written in my cell. Also to let you know I am not dead, at least not yet. I can't tell you everything. All I can tell you is the leader's name. His name is Eligos. The workers are all part in this, they could kill you too. I overheard that they could be everywhere, in every city of every country looking for you and a lot of other people. Don't look for me and be careful. I love you baby.

\- Karen H.

Damn, this kid never got the letter, and he lost his mother. He must be mad at her now. But wait, "Ryan Fenton" ? I hope she was not talking about a relative of Jack. And besides, a lot of other people have the same last names. I find a tape a tape that says December 21, 1999. This was the latest tape. Luckily I still have a V.C.R, so I pushed the tape through, and put play.

\- video starts -

A little boy starts talking.

" the first day of winter, and it's still snowing. And finally after last night's blizzard, we can go out and play. Lets wake up mommy and daddy."

He goes down the hall to next door, but the room was empty. So he went downstairs into the kitchen and the screen shows his mother cooking.

" Hi sweetie- what are you doing with my camera?"

" I'm video taping the first day of winter. Can we go out and play?"

" Ha, first of all, you're not dressed. Second of all, you didn't eat yet. So get dressed and come down to eat."

" Okay mommy."

He goes but then-

" honey, give me the camera first."

" alwight"

She took the camera and placed it on the table and shuts the camera off.

Then it turns on, facing what seems like the backyard. It shows the father shoveling the snow. And there's the kid and his mother making a snowman. And another kid walked in. He had dark brown hair and a little blue jacket. I saw a photo of Cole and the boy, on the last day of pre k, the name was Michael. They were such a happy family.

As they were finishing, there was shaking and BOOM! The mom leaves, and runs. Michael runs next door to his dad. Then Cole and his father runs into the house, forgetting the camera. Then he shouts, 'what about mommy?!'

Then the camera shuts off.

\- video ends-

I realized I was crying when a drop of water fell on my wrist. Wow, that's messed up.

What the...

I moved the other tapes, and I see the camera. WHAT?!

"What's the camera doing here?"

I got disturbed out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. It was a text message from my mom. It said

Mom: honey we need to talk

Then dad sends a text

Dad: let's go out.

I send them a text saying, why, where are we going

They both just said, out. God remind me to change their phone names.

* * *

**WARNING: A LITTLE BIT OF RAPE MENTIONED, BUT NOT TOO GRAPHIC.**

Ninjago

_Kai's POV_

Looking like a freak show. Last night I got attacked and I am in pain. My legs are hurting, my chest had a big cut, but I'm alive though. I just fought off a guy that robbed a lady's purse, he had a knife and cut my chest, I stopped it bleeding before I got here. Luckily I was going to the gym, so I had extra clothing. But after getting cut open, I decided, no, I have to talk to him about some things. And now I sit here on his couch.

"Hey Cole."

In his face, it shows anger, happiness, confusion, and shock.

"Hey Kai, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, got a little pain in my legs but I'm okay. A little accident at work."

I couldn't tell him about my new ability, and my secret 'job'. However I can tell him a few things though, my past and feelings, about him. Romantically. No I'm not completely straight, I'm bisexual, I can flirt with anyone, I just didn't want to be seen as the only gay person in Ninjago, everyone is straight here. ITS REAL STRICT HERE, when it comes to being gay, but sometimes people just can't help it. I'll tell him my past first.

"Cole I need to tell you some things, its why I came."

"I have something to ask you too. But first,** what's wrong with you?!**"

Uh oh, here comes his anger.

"Why all of a sudden you now want to talk. Do you know how many times jay and Lloyd called and Nya thinks something bad has happened to you. You even missed Nya's birthday dinner. And sensei has been sick. I even tried lookin' for you. For weeks. what happened? You look like crap, and you're, wearing eyeliner?"

"Don't make fun of me, just don't. I... have been working, and, it's just been really hard, trying to cope. It should've been me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Zane died, it should've been me. As a matter of fact, it should have been Nya."

"Woah, what are you talking about 'It should've been Nya?' Kai, are you fucking insane?! That's your sister! She loves you and you love her, remember. You said you would protect her. What did she do, for you to ever think like that?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry. I am just so fucking tired of seeing her live like a normal person, like she has ever since we were kids."

It was quite for a few minutes. It is true, I hate her. But at the same time, I still love her. I know it sounds crazy, but it happens with a lot of people.

"You missed her birthday, you missed Jay's, and you missed our get- together. And that's your fucking excuse-!"

"NO! I didn't come here to fucking argue. I just need a friend right now. Remember when we met, and we met your dad, Zane's father, and jay's parents? But you don't know mine's. I knew you guys were wondering, so I'm finally gonna say something. When we met, you said you were gonna have my back, I need you to listen. I couldn't see you guys 'cuz, I was too depressed, okay."

"Alright, just tell me what happened."

Here goes nothing.

"ever since, Zane's funeral, I've been depressed. the next day, I went to look for a place to live in. a month later I moved into my apartment. My first night was okay, but then I had a flashback of my childhood. My childhood, was so, indescribable. It was something I never wanted to think about. I, lost my father when I was four. He didn't die, he was abducted. my mother tried so hard to look for him. One night, she came home drunk. Then she came into my room, I woke up to her slamming the door. She took my pants off, and raped me.

"Then the next day she disappeared, her boyfriend at the time got so mad at me started beating me. He would always rape me when the girls weren't around. But that day he started beating me. That's on a regular day. Sometimes he would leave me to starve for days. I would always be the one cleaning and cooking in the house while that ass just sits there. Nya was only four at the time, I was five. This went on for years, until I was twelve. Nya would be the one going to school and hanging out with friends. I would always envy her, but she's my sister.

"Then one night, he raped me, really bad, I was bleeding real bad, and passed out. When I woke up, he was gone, but there was Nya. I told her I had an accident. she never knew about the hell I had went through.

"That was my childhood.

"I didn't want to relive it, but unfortunately I did that night. The next day, I went out for a walk to try to clear it out of my head. I walked into this alley so I can get to my house faster. But I have never been through this alley before. In the middle of the walk, I felt someone was watching me, so I turned, but no one was there. I kept walking, but then I looked back and there was a guy standing there. so I walked faster. But then I felt pushed to the wall, with the guy holding me. I screamed,

"'Let me go or I'll-!'

"'What, cry for your daddy, you know he can't help ya. He's dead.'

"Only one person I know would say that. My mother's boyfriend,

" 'TIM, what are you doing here, I thought you were-'

" 'What, arrested, DEAD, I could never be gone from your life, Kairon. Now I'm here to finish part of my revenge, on you kicking your mother out!'

" 'For the millionth time, it was not my fault, it was yours, you brainwashed her, and Nya, and you turned her into a fucking bitch-'

I didn't realize my pants were off until I felt something thrust into me, pushing in and out. then I went to the floor. I didn't know how long he did it, but after what seemed like ages, he finally stopped. When he was gone, I quickly pulled up my pants, and I realized I was bleeding. Thank God no one was around, so I quickly got to my building and apartment. For the next eight days, I felt like a little kid. I had nightmares, I wanted my mom, I wanted my dad. I wanted to feel loved. I couldn't think of anyone but you to go to. You did say you would have my back, remember?"

I see Cole shed a few tears, but I have waterfalls going down my face.

"But Kai, why me, of all people?"

"Because there's something else."

"what?"

It got real quiet, then I moved closer to him, real close.

"Kai your scaring me, what are you doing?"

I couldn't hold it any longer, so in the tense silence, I kissed him. It felt so good and right, then we went tongue-to-tongue. He seemed to enjoy it, since he let me continue. I got on top of him, I feel his hand go under my shirt onto my chest. I was taking off my shirt, until he-

"Kai wait a minute. what are we doing? Why did you-?"

I gently kissed him, and I finally tell him.

"I love you, I have been since we met."

* * *

_Cole's POV_

He kisses me and said,

"I love you, I have been since we met."

I am shocked, out of all people, he chose me. But, I'm not gay, I'm straight. At least I think. I don't know what to do, it felt so right to kiss him. While kissing him, I couldn't help it. So I just let him keep going, cuz I couldn't stop him, I couldn't even help myself.

"But Kai, why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how. Whenever I get the chance to, something always pops up. And then I saw you and Nya holding hands. I thought it was gonna be over. I love you Cole."

What do I do, how can I tell him, after all the stuff he went through? And it even made me feel good.

"Cole please, say something."

I look at him, seeing anxiety in his eyes. But I don't think its a problem. I think I'm straight, I never got the chance to find out. so, I did it.

I kissed him.

Then we split, with a warm feeling, and I asked him, happily,

"Do you want to have lunch tomorrow? I have a plane ticket to give you, to go to the something else."

"What is it?"

"Lets keep this relationship a secret, at least for a month."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow then."

We kissed one more time and said our goodbyes. I now feel the warm feeling again. I haven't felt this since I found my true potential. But, then I started to see visions of his past. I never knew he was raped, by the way he was when met. And by the way he said it, he must hate his mother. I know exactly how he feels. When I was 11, I had an anger fit, because of her.

We were in our current house, when I found a box of old photos. With mom in it. I took one out and I got angry. I took a pair of scissors nearby and started to cut my mom's face off, of all the photos. I even took my stuffed bear and ripped its head off. I had already cut 10 or 20 photos, _she was a photographer, so we had hundreds_. then dad walked in and stopped me. I started crying, then I asked him

"Dad, where did she go?"

No answer. And he was never able to.

Now, I regret doing that. We now have very few photos of her, and I have one with me, the one that I nearly cut, until my dad stopped me. It is still on the dresser next to my bed. Right now I also don't know where my bear is, or the video tapes. But maybe I'll find them, sooner or later.

* * *

**Once again, Soooo sorry for the late chapter. I had a case of writers block, and I was writing the chapter for my other story. then I had regents, and now i am studying for my last one.**

**But I saw the new ghost season episodes, even though they were in russian and in italian. i will see you in the next chapter update.**

**Also, I'm thinking about deleting "Doomsday for slugterra" and writing a whole new story.**

**For my fanfic "My life was not what i had thought", there will be an update during the summer. **


End file.
